A Simple Mistake or Not
by Fallen-Angel-Princess
Summary: Sakura knew it was gonna have consequences but at the time she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. R
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?"

A furious Tsunade was looming over a rather definant but defiantly shaking Sakura.

"Have you gone deaf? Or did you not understand?"

"I heard you! What I don't understand is why!"

Tsunade looked at Sakura sighing.

'I'm too old for this job……'

The hokage looked out the window.

"Repeat the whole event…….."

**One month ago**

It defiantly was a rarity, for both shinobi and civilians to see Haruno Sakura taking a

Leisurly trip to Konoha's Onsens.

*-------------------------------*----------------------------------*--------------------------*

Time: 09:45

Destination: Hot-springs

Mission: Relaxation.

She would be damned if she let someone ruin her day off. Whether it be someone

Suffering from paper-cuts to heart disease was none of her concern currently.

After Tsunade had given (forced) her to take a day off a trip to the onsen seemed like the perfect idea.

*_________________________*_________________________*__________*

Kakashi woke up to find himself tangled in his bed-sheets.

Glancing at the alarm clock he noted that it was 09:45.

How odd, considering he was a light sleeper and an early riser.

He could afford to have a lazy day in the whole 365 days on the calendar. Perhaps he would go to Konoha's onsen. His muscles were aching and besides he had just come back from a mission. He deserved it.

And the hot water would do his muscles some good.

*_________________________*______________________*____________*

Genma wasn't a gambling man even though he'd take a risk but he would bet a large sum of money and a pile of his beloved senbon that Sakura was attracted to Kakashi.

And everyone knew Genma wouldn't place a bet if he wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Some people had suffered that misfortune.

Smirking he walked into the building.

'Time for dear Satoko-chan to return the favour.'

*______________________*______________________*_______________*

"Satoko-chan~"

Said woman found her self face-to-face with none other than Konoha's infamous playboy.

Genma.

Not good.

The only time Genma called out to someone like that either was:

A) To get laid

B) To tease someone

C) To ask a favour

D) (And Satoko's favourite) no reason at all

She so hoped it was D).

"Ah Genma-san." She hoped her smile didn't look to fake.

"What's with the formality Satoko-chan? Aren't we friends?"

The nerve of that man! So he was going to use that card was he after what he did?

"Genma-san if friends being you got me so drunk I couldn't even remember my name, and then fucked me then yes."

Satoko huffed after making this rather long speech.

She didn't like the glint in his eye.

Genma chuckled.

"Ano I remember how cute you were when you begged me to u-"

"Don't talk about _**that **_here!"

"But why not your eyes looked reall-"

Satoko cut him off with her glare.

He was giving her that angelic smile of his dammit!

"What do you actually want Genma?"

"Formalities dropped have they?"

"Just get on with it."

"Well you see I need you to switch Haruno Sakura's reservations to make it compliable to match Hatake Kakashi's reservations. "

"Hatake-san hasn't made any reservations."

"True but I do know that after ever though mission he comes here for a soak. Just make sure they get into the same hot-spring."

"And, pray tell, why I should do you this favour?"

"What you did that night was really cute! I'm sure **everyone** would like to here about it………"

That **bastard**.

"Fine."

*_____________________________*_________________________*_________*

Sakura walked up the street and-surprise surprise- saw her former sensei.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

Kakashi smiled when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura! My, my how you've grown."

Sakura grinned at his response.

"Hey, hey stop acting like such a wise old man. We already know you're old."

He looked injured.

"I'm not that old."

Sakura just smiled at his response.

Pushing aside the curtains that led through the Hot-spring entrance Kakashi saw Genma talking to a rather disgruntled clerk.

Something was up. Kakashi could just see it in the way Genma smiled when he saw him.

It better have nothing to do with Sakura. He was rather affectionate with Sakura.

He wouldn't say attracted. He was 14 years older than her. Besides she was still alive and full of life. He had seen to much sorrow and death.

Now he really WAS starting to sound like a wise old man.

Another reason why he shouldn't be lusting after his student.

"Umm ?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from Genma.

"Yes?"

"Umm it's something concerning your reservations."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"There aren't any left?"

Genma saw Satoko have trouble coming up with a sufficient lie. Time to butt in.

"Well you see a few days ago there was an accident regarding your reserved hot-spring. Satoko-chan was just telling me what happened. Apparently a member of the Akimichi clan got into a tussle with another ninja. I think you can guess what happened from there."

Kakashi was still staring at him suspiciously.

He just hoped his plan would work.

Something in Sakura's eyes told him she wasn't sure to believe him or not.

She turned to Satoko

"And what will happen to my reservations?"

"Well you see we can put you with Hatake-san, if that's okay with you" Satoko added

Quickly when she saw the glare Sakura gave her. She heard what Sakura could do when she was mad.

"I haven't made any reservations," said Kakashi who wanted to see how Satoko will get out of this one.

"Uhhhh……."

"Kakashi we all know how you like to visit Hot-springs after a tough mission." but in Genma.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"So Hatake-san will you be taking a Hot-spring?"asked Satoko who was glad to change the subject.

"So what shall it be Sakura?" Kakashi asked his former pupil

"This is my only day off this month so; yes I'll share the Hot-spring with you,"

After they got what they needed from the receptionist they set off to find there Hot-spring, but not before Sakura asked,

"You had something to do with this didn't you Genma?"

"Maybe…maybe not" replied a grinning Genma.

Oh how Sakura wanted to KILL HIM NOW.

* * *

Authers Note:I'm really proud of this 's my first KakaSaku i ever wrote.

Thanks:I wanna give a big thanks to my friend Kimiosiki who helped me a great deal.

So Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way to the hot spring in an uncomfortable silence. When they reached their hot spring Sakura wanted to turn and run back she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Kakashi

Sakura realized she was just standing there blocking the door; they entered and undressed in an uncomfortable silence.

"I promise I won't look if you promise you won't" Kakashi said in a joking way while he was getting in.

The glare Sakura gave him afterwards could have killed someone, but it didn't bother him what so ever.

"Ah, this feels good, "added Kakashi but at the same moment when he looked up Sakura's towel slipped leaving her in her full naked glory. She blushed a red that could make Hinata's blush look pale. In an instant she was slammed a against the wall with lips on hers. She let out a small moan which Kakashi used as an advantage to slide his tongue into her mouth were it met her and they started to have a battle for dominance. He moved from her lips to her jaw from there he moved to her throat kissing, licking and nibbling it.

"Ka….Kakashi " came a breathless whisper

"Yes Sakura?"He asked in a husky voice as he stopped caressing her skin for a while.

"More" was all she could manage to say.

Oh he obliged, leaving her choler bone he started caressing her nipples he sucked on one until it became as hard as stone while he was twiddling the other one between his forefinger and thumb.

He started kissing her chest, flat abdomen until he made his way down to her opening. He slid a finger in which earned him a shiver and a moan in response God she was so tight. His length was throbbing painfully know. He thought she was ready so he positioned himself near her entrance.

"This will hurt" He warned

"I know" she said in a cracked voice.

He slid into her for a minute her jade orbs were filled with pain but then they went back to enjoying it.

"More Kakashi…" she ordered

He obliged he thrust in and out of her making a steady but fast pace while catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he was worn out he just relaxed back into the water with her on his chest.

"That's what happened Tsunade-sama" said Sakura not meeting the Hokage's eyes.

"Sakura you know what the council will do when they find out, I suggest you go tell him know and see what you will do about it!"

Knock, knock

Kakashi went to open the door and he was surprised to find his ex-student.

"Come in Sakura, sit down let me get you a mug of tea" Kakashi said

"Kakashi…..I'm pregnant it's yours"

Crash..


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter: Knock, knock

Kakashi went to open the door and he was surprised to find his ex-student.

"Come in Sakura, sit down let me get you a mug of tea" Kakashi said

"Kakashi…..I'm pregnant it's yours"

Crash...

"Hatake Kakashi, what you did is unacceptable there is a law stating you are not allowed to get involved with your students. I believe you knew about that, am I correct?" A member of the council preached

"You are correct," Kakashi replied

It has been 5 months since the incident happened Kakashi and Sakura moved in together and settled down awaiting the day when their child would be born.

If it wasn't for a certain blonde-haired *coughwhorecough* named Renge they would have lived happily.

Renge was always jealous of Sakura because she beat her to best medic. When she found out about the incident she was very glad to be the one to tell her father the truth

"This will not be punished we forbid you and to get married here in Konoha and in our ally countries. If you runaway both you and Ms. Haruno will become Missing Nins and so will your unborn child be."

"What...please please let us get married," sobbed a pregnant Sakura

"We stand by our decision you and Hatake Kakashi cannot get married. Any way you had 4 months to get married."

Renge smirked she loved the sweet sight of victory.

"AND Hatake Kakashi you will be placed from now till further notice in Amegakure to spy on the Akatsuki main base."

"Hai." Kakashi spat out with all the hate he could muster.

"And Ms. Haruno we are still deciding whether you will keep your baby or not."

"No please no, anything but that." Sakura pleaded in between sobs.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing and she still couldn't believe that she was over-powered. **SHE WAS** **THE HOKAGE GOD DAMN IT!**

"I hope you're happy''Kakashi told Renge with venom etched in every word.

"Ecstatic"

The kunoichi tried to comfort a devastated Sakura.

During endless cups of tea and soggy tissues the only words they managed to get out of her were "All...............my...........fault, if he dies........................."

Kakashi could not even describe how depressed he was feeling right now.

All of this was all his own _stupid _fault. All of it.

Why? Why did he have to fall for Sakura? Why did Genma have to use his conniving mischievous ways to get them in the same hot spring? Why? WHY? And why did Renge have to go and tell her father? Why oh why?

5 years later.

Kakashi finally got the permission to return to Konoha. He was excited to see the woman he left 5 years ago and to see his child.

But he didn't know what lay ahead.

In the 5 years that passed from the day Kakashi left for Amegakure she married Naruto and had a healthy baby boy named Kitsune she didn't forget about Kakashi but she took Ino's advice and moved on. She married Naruto when she realisd he was there for here all that time.

On the day Kitsune was turning 5, a silver-haired Junín returned to the village. He immediately went to see a certain

pink-haired Kuoinichi, he was really surprised to see her in Naruto's hands, the first thing he did was punch Naruto and grab Sakura out of his hands and crash his lips onto hers.

Kakashi felt a blow on his face, he realised Sakura had just slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" shrieked/screamed Sakura.

"What I did 5 years ago, don't you remember?"

"No...Yes...I mean no" a distraught Sakura answered.

In this confusion everyone forgot Naruto existed.

"Mummy what's happening?"

Kitsune was woken up by the sound of breaking glass. When he went down to see what was happening he found his dad sprawled on the floor and his mum kissing a man with his hair colour. When the man turned around Kitsune saw that the man looked like him, except for his eyes, the man's eyes were black but his were like his mother's green.

"Mummy what happened?"

"Nothing honey, go to bed." His mum answered with a smile.

"Ah so this is my son, what's your name?" asked Kakashi bending down to Kitsune's level and ruffling his already messy hair.

"You're not my dad Naruto-san is!" Kitsune shouted at Kakashi.

"Hello I exist!" Naruto shouted waving his hands up in the air.

"So you're ashamed of what happened 5 years ago?" Kakashi asked Sakura ignoring Naruto

"No...yes...no" Sakura answered not looking Kakashi in the eye

"So if you're not ashamed then tell OUR son the truth.....right now." Kakashi added the last part with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Mummy what truth?"

"It's nothing...I mean Kitsune honey what I told you Naruto was your daddy I was lying Kakashi here is your real father."

"Wha.....what?"


	4. Chapter 4

AA T  
In the previous chapter:

"So if you're not ashamed then tell OUR son the truth.....right now." Kakashi added the last part with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Mummy what truth?"

"It's nothing...I mean Kitsune honey what I told you Naruto was your daddy I was lying Kakashi here is your real father."

"Wha.....what?"

At that very moment a baby's cry was heard.

"Oh, Ringo mummy's coming" Sakura cried.

"Who is Ringo?!" Kakashi asked while blocking Sakura's way.

"Kakashi get out of the way." Sakura retorted angrily.

Inner Sakura: Give him a right hook and leave him there he deserves that.

"Answer me Sakura and I'll let you go"

"Let her go you, bastard, that are mine and Sakura's child." Retorted Naruto putting an arm over Sakura's shoulder."

"Oh I see, so whose baby will you have next Sakura, Sasuke's or Sai's?"

"Excuse me; are you calling me a whore?"

"Well, yes I am"

"That's it you bastard, I'm gonna show you for ruining my life." Shrieked Sakura running at Kakashi with chakra infuriated fists.

"I see Sakura you welcomed Kakashi back with open arms," Chuckled Tsunade.

"Not funny Tsunade, make sure you tell that bastard to stay away from my husband, my kids and me if he knows what's good for him."

"Will do, make sure you don't kill him Sakura" Tsunade continued chuckling…..

Genma heard what happened with Kakashi because you can leave it up to Satoko and

Renge to spread that around.

He was just visiting Kakashi when he bumped into Sakura.

"So Sakura, I heard that you welcomed Kakashi quiet well." Genma teased

"Genma I will punch you into oblivion if you say that again am I clear?" retorted Sakura.

"Yes Ma'm" Genma called over his shoulder whilst laughing his head off.


End file.
